


Thank God for Boring School Field Trips

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternate Universe-High School, Fluff, High School AU, Jock!Dean, Kissing, Lucifer Ships It, M/M, POV Castiel, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "Person A and Person B are in the same class, and they're finally on their way home from that boring field trip. The only problem is the freeway's backed up for miles and the whole class is stuck on a school bus."





	

The bus had been idling in the same spot for-Castiel checked his phone-25 minutes now.

He nearly groaned out load. The trip itself had been a lackluster bust, and now the ride back was going to be even worse. This day had been a waste of time.

Cas tried to distract himself with his other fellow classmates to pass the time.

Jo and Charlie were holding hands and sharing Jo's iPod, his brother's Lucifer and Raphael were laughing at something Azazel said, and Dean Winchester was chatting avidly to his best friends Benny and Victor.

Castiel sighed. Dean Winchester. He had the most amazing green eyes, and was on the school's famous wrestling team. Castiel had had a crush on the guy for years now.

Unfortunately, Dean would probably never look his way. They were on extremely different sides of the school's popularity scale.

As Cas shuffled through his cat blog on tumblr, he felt a sudden weight next to him on the seat.

He looked up to see none other than the boy Castiel had been pining for since 6th grade.

"Hi," Dean flashed his signature "panty dropper" grin, and Cas felt his stomach go for a loop. Was this real life?

"I couldn't help but notice you were sitting by yourself, and you looked pretty lonely, so I thought I'd sit next to you if that's okay."

God, the guy was nice AND handsome. If Cas wasn't totally smitten before, he was now.

"Yeah, of course that's okay." Cas tried not to sound too enthusiastic. He didn't want Dean to think he was some sort of stalker.

As he was talking to Dean, Cas noticed Lucifer and Raphael had stopped their conversation and were now staring at him. Luci raised his eyebrows and smirked before leaning in to whisper something to their brother.

Dean's friends were also staring at them, looking awfully anticipatory. Oh god, was this some sort of prank?

Dean noticed Castiel staring over his shoulder and looked over at his friends with a grimace. He scratched his shoulder uncomfortably before letting out a laugh. "Don't mind them, they're idiots."

Cas smiled slightly, and the two maintained eye contact that was probably too long to be considered normal.

A cough suddenly broke them out of their reverie and Dean awkwardly laughed before asking, "So what did you think of the field trip?"

Cas's face crumpled in disgust. "Honestly? It was terrible."

"Oh thank god I'm not the only one that thought that." Dean sighed.

"Cell division isn't the most riveting topic." Cas replied.

Dean's face was surprised. "Really? I would've thought you would love it. I mean, you always seem so smart in chem."

"I like math. I don't know, it comes naturally to me."

"Well, that just made you 10 times more attractive to me. I suck at math."

Cas fought to keep a smile from breaking out on his face. Dean Winchester called him attractive. Him. Castiel, 5th oldest of Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen's large clan of children, and unknown nerd in school.

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Dude, I got a 32 on the last test." Dean huffed.

Cas eyes widened. He had gotten a 93.

Suddenly the other boy leaned forward a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Can you tutor me?"

Cas blushed, looking down. "Sure, we can set up some sort of schedule if you want."

"Oh, I think I would want that very much."

Dean was flirting with him. Cas thought he was going to pass out.

"Why are you here?" Cas asked instead, leaning in and tilting his head.

It was Deans' turn to blush now, and his eyes darted back and forth in a nervous manner.

"My friends might've dared me to come over here to talk to you."

Cas suddenly deflated. So this was just a dumb prank. He should've known better than to think a guy like Dean would ever want to be with him.

"Haha, very funny, but jokes over now. You saw what a freak I am, you can go back to your friends and tell them how weird Castiel is. Don't keep them waiting." Cas said bitterly.

Dean's face went from shy to confused in less than a second. "Wait, hold up man, what are you talking about?"

Cas sighed, "Obviously this is all some big prank where you and your friends make fun of me. It's fine, I'm not going to hate you Dean. I just should've known better that you would genuinely enjoy my company."

"Cas no, of course I enjoy your company. You misunderstood me, when I said my friends dared me to come talk to you, it wasn't some stupid prank. It's because..... Well." Dean gulped.

"Well, what?"

"I've always liked you."

Cas felt his heart stop for a full second. So that was flirting.

"And I just hope you might feel the same."

Dean was interrupted by two hands cupping his face and soft lips brushing against his.

The kiss barely lasted a second, but it left both of the boys breathless.

Cas could see Dean's friends pumping their fists in the air, and Lucifer giving him a proud smile as if to say, "It's about damn time, little brother."

"So, you still want me to tutor you?"

"Hell yeah."


End file.
